The Battle for Middle Earth III (the evil O,malley)
Play Factions *Gondor *Rohan *Elves *Dwarves *Arnor *Hobbits and Dunedain Men *Mordor *Isengard *Angmar *Goblins *Men of the East *Wild Nonplayable Factions *Beornings *Rhovanion *Eriador Play Factions 'Gondor' Gondor Units Units: *Gondor Swordmen *Gondor Spearmen *Tower Guards *Gondor Archers *Ithilien Warriors *Ithilien Rangers Archers *Army of the Dead *Dead Men Pikemen *Anfalas Swordmen and Shield *Lossarnach Axemen *Men of Dol Amroth *Lamedon Rangers Archers *Gondor Knights *Dol Amroth Lancers *Gondor Trebuchet Heroes: *Pippin *Forlong of Lossarnach *Mablung *Duinhir Ranger of Lamedon *Hirluin Men of Anfalas *Halbarad Ranger of the Nord *Damrod *Madril *Imrahil Prince of Dol Amroth *Boromir *Faramir *King of the Dead *Aragorn II Elessar *Gandalf the Grey; Gandalf the White Towers: *Gondor Barracks *Archery Range *Ithilien Camp *Barrack of Dol Amroth *Dead Men Barracks *Gondor Stables *Gondor Siege Works *Farm *Blacksmith *Gondor Marketplace *Gondor Stoneworker *Gondor Battle Tower *Well *Gondor Heroic Statue *Gondor Citadel Ships: *Dol Amroth Storm Ship *Dol Amroth Transport *Dol Amroth Warship *Dol Amroth Bombardment Ship Powers: *1. Heal, ElvenWood *2.Gandalf the White *3. Elven, Rohirrim *6. Eagles, Cloud Break *10. Army of the Dead Rohan Units: *Chirldern Warriors *Chirldern Stonethrowers *Rohan Peasants Warriors *Rohan Peasants Spearmen *Rohan Peasants Spearthowers *Rohan Peasants Archers *Galadhrim Archers *Army of Dead Men *Dead Men Pikemen *Rohirrim Peasants *Rohirrim Axemen *Rohirrim Spearmen *Rohirrim Spearthrowers *Rohirrim Archers *Ents Heroes: *Merry *Haleth Son of Hama *Elfhelm *Eothain *Grimbold *Hama *Gamling *Erkenbrand *Theodred *Eowyn *Haldir *King Theoden *Eomer *King of the Dead *Gimli *Legolas *Aragorn *Quickbeam *Treebeard Towers: *Rohan Peasant Camp *Rohan Archery Range *Barracks of Dead Men *Elven Archery Range *Rohan Stables *Ent Moot *Rohan Farm *Rohan Armory *Rohan Marketplace *Rohan Battle Tower *Rohan Well *Rohan Heroic Statue *Golden Hall Powers: *1.Draft, Heal *2.Elven Wood, Anduril *3.Elven *6.Ents, Cloud Break *10.Army of the Dead Elves Units: *Noldor Last Alliance Warriors *Lothlorien Warriors *Rivendell Pikemen *Grey Havens Sentries *Lindon Last Alliance Spearmen *Lothlorien Scouts Archers *Noldor Last Alliance Archers *Galadhrim Archers *Mirkwood Archers *Rivendell Lancers *Lindon Horse Archers *Mirkwood Horse Archers *Ents Heroes: *Elladan *Elrohir *Arwen *Oropher *Glorfindell *Gil-Galad *Cirdan *Haldir *Eagles *Eagles *Eagles *Gwaihir *Lady Galadriel *Thranduil *Lord Elrond *Legolas *Lord Celeborn *Quickbeam *Treebead Towers: *Elven Barracks *Elven Archery Range *Green Pasture *Ent Moot *Mallorn Tree *Eregion Forge *Lothlorien Battle Tower *Mirror of Galadriel *Elven Heroic Statue *Caras Galathon Ships: *Elven Storm Ship *Elven Transport *Elven Warship *Elven Bombardment Ship Powers: *1.Heal, Elven Gifts *2.Elven Wood *3.Cloud Break, Arrow Volley *6.Eagles, Ents *10.Flood Dwarves Units: *Guardians Warriors *Erebor Phalanxes *Erebor Axethrowers *Dwarves Zealots *Dale Peasants Lumbermill *Men of Dale Swordmen *Esgaroth Pikemen *Dale Archers *Battle Wagon *Demolisher *Iron Hills Catapult Heroes: *Bifur *Bofur *Bombur *Killi *Fili *Dori *Nori *Ori *Oin *Dwalin *Balin *Grimbeorn *Durin IV *Thorin III Stonehelm *Thorin III Oakenshields *Bard the Bowmen *Gloin *King Brand *Dain II Ironfoot *Gimli Towers: *Hall of Warriors *Dale and Esgaroth Barracks *Dwarven Forge Works *Mine Shaft *Dale Marketplace *Dwarven Battle Tower *Dale Well *Dwarven Heroic Statue *Dwarven Citadel Powers: *1.Rebuild, Heal *2.Elven Wood *3.Cloud Break, Lone Tower *6.Men of Dale, Barrage *10.Power Citadel Arnor Units: *Arnor Swordmen *Arnor Swordmen and Shields *Arnor Pikemen *Arnor Archers *Elven Pikemen *Elven Archers *Dunedain Peasants Warriors *Dunedain Swordmen in Last Alliance *Dunedain Archers in Last Alliance *Dunedain Rangers Archers *Hobbits Warriors *Hobbits Knifethrowers *Hobbits Cavalry *Arnor Knights *Elven Lancers *Elven Horse Archers *Arnor Trebuchet Heroes: *Anarion *Argeleb *Oropher *Amdir *Glorfindell *Gil-Galad *Cirdan *Argeleb *Earnur *Arvedui *Isildur *Captain Carthaen *King Elendil *Lord Elrond Towers: *Arnor Barracks *Elven Barracks *Dunedain Camp *Hobbits Barracks *Arnor Stables *Arnor Forge Works *Farm *Arnor Marketplace *Arnor Battle Tower *Arnor Well *Arnor Heroic Statue *Amon Sul Citadel Powers: *1.Elven Wood, Heal *2.Hobbits, Rivendell Cavalry ,Arrow Volley *6.Cloud Break, Rivendell Cavalry *10.Earthquake Hobbits and Dunedain Men Units: *Dunedain Peasants Warriors *Dunedain Swordmen in Last Alliance *Dunedain Archers in Last Alliance *Dunedain Rangers Archers *Hobbits Warriors *Hobbits Knifethrowers *Northmen Pikemen *Northmen Archers *Arnor Swordmen *Arnor Archers *Hobbits Cavalry *Arnor Knights *Elven Horse Archers *Ents Towers: *Bilbo Baggins *Tolman Cotton *Frodo *Sam *Merry *Pippin *Mallor *Halbaron *Dirhaborn *Elgarain *Elladan *Elrohir *Halbarad *Tom Bombadil *Arathorn *Radagst the Brown *Aragorn (Strider) *Gandalf the Grey Towers: *Hobbits Barracks *Dunedain Camp *Arnor Barracks *Northmen Tower *Rohan Stables *Ent Moot *Rohan Armory *Arnor Marketplace *Rohan Battle Tower *Dale Well *Hobbits Heroic Statue *Hobbits Citadel Powers: *1.Elven Wood, Heal *3.Elven, Dunedain Men, Cloud Break *6.Eagles, Ents *10.Sun Flare Mordor Units: *Mordor Hungry Orcs *Last Alliance Warriors *Gundabad’s orcs Warriors *Morgul orcs Warriors *Morannon orcs Warriors *Morannon orcs Spearmen *Morannon orcs Archers *Mordor orcs Archers *Black orcs of Cirith Ungol *Black uruks of Cirith Ungol *Dol Guldur Knights *Drummen Troll *Mountain Troll *Attack Troll *Great Beast *Battering Ram *Siege Tower *Mordor Catapult *Grond *Orc Laborer Heroes: *Morannon orc Captain *Morgul uruk Captain *Abunaphel *Hoarmurath *Akhorahil *Ren *Uvatha *Dwar *Morgomir *Khamul *Mounth of Sauron *Fell Beast *Fell Beast *Fell Beast *Witch-King of Angmar *Sauron the Dark Lord Towers: *Orc Pit *Orc Archery Range *Cirith Ungol Barracks *Troll Cages *Beast Works *Mordor Siege Works *Lumber Mill *Slaughter House *Mordor Armory *Mordor Furnace for Upgrades *Mordor Battle Tower *Sauron Statue *Barad-Dur Powers: *1.Eye of Sauron, Tainted Land *2.Untamed, Scavanger *3.Barrricade *6.Darkness, Orcs in Last Alliance *10.Smaug Isengard Units: *Uruk Scouts *Uruk Swordmen and Shield *Uruk Swordmen *Uruk Pikemen *Uruk Crossbowmen *Uruk Berserker *Dunland Half-orcs Warriors *Dunland Warriors *Dunland Axemen *Dunland Axethrowers *Isengard Wild Wolves *Wargs *Warg Riders *Wargs Riders Archers *Siege Ladder *Ballista-Ladder *Ballista-Catapult *Explosive Mine *Isengard Orcs *Orc Laborer Heroes: *Wulf *Freca the Dunland Chief *Mauhur *Ugluk *Grima Wormtongue *Shagran *Sharku *Lurtz *Saruman Towers: *Uruk Pit *Dunland Tavern *Warg Pit *Wolves Sentry *Isengard Siege Works *Lumber Mill *Isengard Furnace *Isengard Armory *Isengard Battle Tower *Orthanic Powers: *1.Tainted Land, Palantir *3.Untamed, Industry, Wild Men of Dunland *6.Freezing Rain, Darkness *10.Rain of Fire Angmar Units: *Orc Warriors *Orc Spearmen *Orc Archers *Rhudaur Warriors *Rhudaur Pikemen *Rhudaur Axethrowers *Sorcerers *Black Numenorian *Dark Rangers *Thrall Basters *Barrow Wights *Dire Wolves *White Wolves Roders *White Wolves Archers *Hill Troll *Snow Troll *Mountain Giant *Angmar Catapult *Orc Laborer Heroes: *Hwaldar *Morgomir *Rogash *Karsh *Witch-King of Angmar Towers: *Orc Pit *Rhudaur Tower *Hall of Black Numenorian *Temple of Twilight *Wights Camp *Wolves and Troll Den *Lumber Mill *Mill *Dark Iron Forge *Angmar Battle Tower *Carn Dum Citadel Powers: *1.Farsight, Mountain Winds *2.Tainted Land *3.Men of Rhudaur, Orcs of Mount Gundabad *6.Mountain Giant, Darkness *10.Wolf Goblins Units: *Goblin Warriors *Goblin Pikemen *Goblin Archers *Spiderlings *Giant Scorpions *Goblin Spider Riders *Goblin Spider Archers *Bats *Wolves in Misty Mountains *Hill Men in Misty Mountains *Half-Troll Marauders *Cave Troll *Mountain Giant *Orc Laborer Heroes: *Bolg *Azog *Gorkill the Goblin King *Shelob *Fire Drakes *Fire Drakes *Fire Drakes *Ungoliant *Dragon *Drogoth Lord of Dragons *Smaug Towers: *Goblin Cave *Spider Pit *Bats, Wolves and Men Tower *Fissure *Lumber Mill *Tunnel *Treasure Trove *Goblins Battle Tower *Goblins Citadel Powers: *1.Tainted Land, Bats *3.Darkness, Untamed, Scavanger *6.Wyrm, Watcher in the Water *10.Balrog 'Men of the East' Units: *Haradrim Spearmen *Haradrim Spearthrowers *Haradrim Archers *Half-troll Warriors *Easterlings Swordmen *Easterlings Axemen *Easterlings Spearmen *Men of Corsairs Grappling Hook *Corsairs of Umbar *Corsairs Axemen *Corsairs Crossbowmen *Corsairs Archers *Khand Peasants Warriors *Khand Peasants Spearthrowers *Variags Warriors *Variags Archers *Haradrim Camel Riders *Variags Riders *Haradrim Lancers *Rhun Chariot *Wild Mumakil *Mumakil Heroes: *Suludan *Fuinur *Captain of Corsairs *Gurthgul *Chief of the Mumakil Rider *Lindur the Black Easterling *King Brudhan *Sameel *Mouth of Sauron *Khamul *Alatar *Khoragan *Pallando Towers: *Haradrim Palace *Rhun Barracks *Umbar Tavern *Khand Palace *Haradrim Stables *Mumakil Pen *Oasis *Rhun Armory *Harad Marketplace *Harad Battle Tower *Harad Citadel Ships: *Corsairs Doom Ship *Corsairs Transporter *Corsairs Black Ship *Corsairs Bombardment Ship Powers: *1.Tainted Land, Farsight *2.Scavanger *3.Arrow Volley, Spiderlings *6.Mountain Giant, Barrage *10.Sand Storm 'Wild' Units: *Orc Warriors of Grishnakh *Uruk Warriors of Ugluk *Orc Archers *Evil Hobbits Stonethrowers *Men Warriors *Men Spearmen *Avari Archers *Druadan Warriors *Druadan Axemen *Druadan Archers *Goblin Warriors *Goblin Pikemen *Goblin Archers *Wights *Spiderlings *Wolves *Wolves Rider *Wildmen Rider *Troll *Orc Laborer Heroes: *Gorbag *Snaga *Grishnakh *Shagrat *Smeagol *Mauhur *Ugluk *Ghan-Buri-Ghan *Alatar *Pallando *Ungoliant Towers: *Orc and Uruk Pit *Men and Elves Barracks *Goblin Cave *Wight and Spider Cave *Warg, Troll Den and Upgrades *Lumber Mill *Wild Slaughter House *Battle Tower *Wild Citadel Powers: *1.Tainted Land, Bats *2.Scavanger *3.Spiderlings, Wild Men *6.Darkness, Fuel the Fires *10.Smaug Nonplayable Factions Beornings Units: *Woodmen Warriors *Woodmen Axemen *Watchmen *River Archers *Mirkwood Knife Fighters *Mirkwood Swordmen *Mirkwood Spearmen *'Mirkwood Archers *' *'Mirkwood Horse Archers *' *'Ents*' Towers: *Woodmen Barracks *Mirkwood Barracks *'Ent Moot *' *Battle Tower *Well *'Mallorn Tree *' *Citadel Rhovanion Units: *'Dale Peasants Lumbermill *' *Militia Archers *Mirkwood Knife Fighters *Mirkwood Swordmen *Mirkwood Spearmen *'Mirkwood Archers *' *'Dwarves Guardians Warriors *' *'Dwarves Phalanxes *' *'Dwarves Axethrowers *' *Men Knights *'Mirkwood Horse Archers *' *'Ents *' Towers: *Men Barracks *Mirkwood Barracks *'Hall of Warriors *' *Rhovanion Stables *'Ent Moot *' *Battle Tower *'Well*' *'Mallorn Tree *' *Citadel Eriador Units: *Woodland Hunters *Greenway Sentries *Longbowmen *Athala Rangers *'Hobbits Warriors *' *'Hobbits Knifethrowers*' *Rivendell Swordmen *'Rivendell Pikemen *' *'Grey Havens Sentries *' *Rivendell Archers *Men Rider *'Rivendell Lancers *' *'Lindon Horse Archers *' *'Arnor Catapult *' *'Elven Ent *' Towers: *Men Barracks *'Elves Barracks *' *'Hobbits Barracks *' *Eriador Stables *'Eriador Workshop (Arnor Workshop) *' *'Ent Moot *' *Battle Tower *'Well*' *'Farm *' *Citadel Campaign Good Gondor-Rohan *1.Moria *2.Lothlorien *3.Amon Hen *4.Rohan *5.Eaves of Fangorn *6.Helm’s Deep *7.Isengard *8.Northern Ithilien *9.Osgiliath *10.Shelob’s Lair and Cirith Ungol *11.Minas Tirith and Pelennor Field *12.Black Gate Elves-Dwarves *1.Rivendell *2.High Pass *3.Blue Mountains *4.Brethil *5.Grey Havens *6.Misty Mountains *River Celduin *8.Mirkwood *9. Esgaroth *10.Five Armies *11.Erebor and Dale *12.Dol Guldur Arnor-Hobbits and Dunedain Men *1.Fornost *2.The Shire and Bywater *3.Bree-Land *4.North Downs *5.Amon Sul *6.Rhudaur *7.Misty Mountains *8.Ettenmoors *9.Barrow-Downs *10.Angmar *11.Carn Dum *12.Dagorlad (+Elves and Dwarves)(-Hobbits and Dunedain Men) Evil Mordor-Isengard *1.Isengard *2.Fangorn Forest *3.Amon Hen *4.Edoras *5.Westfold *6.Helm’s Deep *7.Near Harad *8.Umbar *9.Southern Ithilien *10.Osgiliath *11.Shelob’s Lair and Cirith Ungol *12.Minas Tirith and Pelennor Field Men of the East-Goblins *1.Rhun *2.Blue Mountains *3.Moria *4.Fords of Bruinen *5.Withered Hearth *6.Lothlorien *7.Grey Havens *8.Five Armies *9.River Celduin *10.Mirkwood *11.Erebor and Dale *12.Rivendell Angmar-Wild *1.Angmar *2.Brethil *3.Ettenmoors *4.Dead Marshes *5.Rhudaur *6.Buckland *7.Carn Dum *8.North Downs *9.Bree-Land *10.Barrow-Downs *11.The Shire and Bywater *12.Fornost *''It would be better to have done more and better maps'' Features *You may now choose your fortress type. *Create a hero has been highly improved. *There is a campain for each faction. *There are now hero structures. * It is expected to come out July 20, 2011 Category:Games